1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a display system and a display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a multi-display technique is known in which, in order to display a large-size image, multiple liquid crystal displays or projectors are laid out next to each other and caused to work together to display the large-size image. Also, a technique is known in which multiple tablet-type mobile information terminals, which are rapidly becoming popular these days, are used for implementing the same type of multi-display technique as described above. This kind of technique is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
In the meantime, because it is assumed that conventional small mobile information terminals including tablet-type terminals are used in a hand-held manner when they are used as a stand-alone terminal, it is common that the area outside their screen is covered by a relatively wide-width bezel.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-271118